A Fangirl's Dream
by Midori Ryuu
Summary: Yours truly gets transported into the Outlaw Star Universe. Finished! "One of the good self-insertion fics out there!" - Absolutely Nobody
1. I am NOT hearing this!

**A Fangirl's Dream  
**Prologue  
I am **NOT** hearing this!  
*  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! By the way, this is set one year after the series! Bye for now! Love ya!  
*  


Midori sighed as she sat down at her computer. In her entire life, she had never had a boyfriend, and, that very day, her crush and her only guy friend had utterly humiliated her in front of the entire seventh grade.   
"Oh, what a cruel, cruel fate!" she exclaimed to herself as she pressed the "play" button on RealPlayer.  
As "Saigo no Yakusoku" from Marmalade Boy came, blasting through her speakers, she was glad that she had the house to herself. _Sad songs are good for one's soul, ne?_ she muttered to herself inwardly.  
Absentmindedly, she signed onto AOL. She went to Fanfiction.Net, logged in, and uploaded her newest Outlaw Star fanfic. _Thank Suzaku it's Friday._  
As it was the only thing that could cheer her up even a little bit at the moment, she read the reviews for the previous chapters.   
"Jim..." she sighed, as she slumped down in her chair. "How come you can't be real? You're much nicer than REAL boys."  
"Who say's I'm not real?" a voice in her head demanded jokingly.  
"The stress must be getting to me..." Midori muttered to herself. "I'm hearing things."  
Automatically as the song ended, she switched over to "Rain." She had no idea why, but she adored Marmalade Boy songs. "I swear, he's saying 'Bishonen in the rain' when he sings. I've got to find the lyrics to this," she nonchalantly said to herself, and anyone else who was listening, which only included her overweight cat, at least, to her knowledge.  
"Midori-chan, aren't you tired at all?" another voice in her head asked.  
"Stop talking to me. I'm not listening. I know you're just a figment of my overactive imagination and/or a product of humiliation-induced stress, or possibly a side effect my allergy medicine!"  
"You need to take a leap of faith every once in a while!"  
At that comment, she began to beat her head against the wall, albeit gently. "Shut up. I am NOT hearing the Outlaw Star's crew! I'M NOT!"  
"Stop that before you hurt yourself!" a voice she recognized as Aisha's scolded her.  
"Then show yourselves or... or... I'll cut myself shaving my legs!"  
"Not a very good threat," Gene's voice muttered.  
"Then shut up or come out of hiding. NOW!"  
"At the moment, we can't. We can't do anything until you actually believe in us," Suzuka's voice came out.  
The Jim fangirl took a deep breath. "OK. I believe in you. The crew of the Outlaw Star is REAL!"  
"Much better," an all too familiar male voice said, as a large hand clapped on her shoulder from behind.  
"Wai! You ARE real!" Midori exclaimed, as she turned around.  
She ran, past a hug-expecting Gene, to a very surprised Jim.   
"Jim-chan! You're my absolute favorite!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.  
"Can't... breathe..." he managed to choke out.  
"Oh... Gomen!" she apologized, releasing him.  
"That's OK," he smiled, standing up straight.  
"Say..." Midori began, grinning widely. "Does this mean I can enter your world? Huh? Huh?"  
"We're not sure yet," Suzuka explained. "We came here by accident while trying to get to a ramen restaurant."  
"Interesting. Can we try? Please?"  
"OK, I guess," Jim answered unsurely.  
Gene sulked off in a "Magic Anime Corner"TM. HE was supposed to get all the fangirls! Not a runt like Jim! It just wasn't fair! It was... INJUSTICE!  
"So, when can we begin?" Midori asked expectantly.  
She was eager to get to their world. She could forget about those jerks at school and think about more important things, like winning Jim's heart!  
"Now, I guess," Aisha replied brightly.  
"Wai!" the fangirl exclaimed. "Say, Melfina, why're you so quiet?"  
"Oh, just thinking!"  


*  
Teaser for Chapter One!  


"Wai! I'm going to the OLS Universe! Jen will be so jealous!" Midori exclaimed happily.


	2. Into a New World!

**A Fangirl's Dream  
**Chapter One  
Into a new world!  
*******  


Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't sue. I hope I spelled Heiphong right!  


*******  


Midori giggled as she sat down in the seat next to Jim.  
"Why're you so happy?" Jim asked dubiously, raising an eyebrow.  
She blushed. "Oh... no reason!"  
"Three minutes to takeoff," Melfina informed them.  
"Right!" the energetic fangirl agreed.  
She shifted in her seat slightly, moving closer to Jim. He didn't seem to notice. He was too bust recalling what had happened an hour before...  


*******  


"Melfina! What's wrong?" Jim exclaimed worriedly as the bio-android collapsed onto the floor.  
"I guess I can't function as well in this reality," she explained.  
"Then we have to hurry and get back!" Midori exclaimed, not unduly upset.  
She began to scribble something down on a piece of paper.  
"What'cha doin'?" Aisha wondered.  
"Writing a note to my family."  
It read:  
"Dear Mom and evil sister,  
Don't worry about me! I've gone into the Outlaw Star Universe. I might be back, but then again, I might not. Well, I'm off to find romance!  


Midori"  


"Isn't your mom gonna get worried with only that note to go on?" Jim asked.  
Midori blushed, and then managed to speak. "Hopefully not."  


*******  


"Wai! Off to Jim-chan-darling's universe! Wai! Wai!" Midori exclaimed hyperly.  
The entire crew raised an eyebrow, all except for Jim, who was turning the exact shade of a tomato.  
" 'Jim-chan-darling?' " Gene and Aisha inquired dubiously in unison, each raising an eyebrow. They looked at each other. "Little Jimmy's got a girlfriend!"  
"NANI? I do not!" he exclaimed indignantly, blushing again.  
"Oh. I understand. I'm not good enough for you," Midori began, sniffling.  
"Wait! That's not it! Honest!"  
"So you DO love me!" she exclaimed, brightening as she hugged him.  
"Hey! Wait! Oh, I give up!" he sighed in exasperation.  
"Oh, Jim-chan-darling..." she said in a hidden and cunning voice. "Would you perhaps take me somewhere... _romantic_ when we get to you world.... Pretty please with sugar on top?"  
He felt himself blushing and unable to speak, so he gave in and nodded.  
"Wai! Arendena-chan's going to be sooooo jealous of me! And so will Jen! Wai! Wai!"  
Jim sweatdropped. _Women can be very manipulative..._he thought, and then he sighed.  


*******  


Midori looked around her new surroundings. _So this is Heiphong..._ she thought to herself. _What a great chance to make money!  
_ "What're you doing?" Aisha inquired, looking at the fangirl.  
"Reconnoitering."  
"Isn't that illegal?" the Ctarl Ctarl asked dubiously, raising an eyebrow.  
"It means 'looking around,' na no da..." she explained in exasperation, sweatdropping.  
"Oh. You must be as smart as Jimmy-chan, then! Maybe even Suzu!"  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that," Jim and Suzuka said in unison.  
"Hai! I'm the only one allowed to call James by pet names!" Midori giggled.  
Jim sweatdropped and blushed. "Midori-chan, don't call me Jim-chan-darling. I'm begging you!"   
She sniffled. "You... don't love me anymore?" she pleaded, giving him doe eyes.  
"That's not it at all! It's just... I can't stand being called by pet names."  
She brightened instantly. "You DO love me!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.  
_Why am I being such an idiot? _he wondered. _What the hell is she doing to me? Why have I become so goddam wishy-washy?!_  
"Oi, Jim! Stop staring out into space! It's getting creepy!" Gene yelled to his young friend.  
"Baka! Shut up!"  
"Hai! Don't be insulting Jim!" Midori yelled with a passion.  
The young genius felt himself blushing once again. _God dammit!_  
Midori leaned her head against Jim's shoulder. "Darling, I want to go shopping!"  
"Shopping?! We're flat broke!"  
"But I need cool clothes! Everybody's staring at me!"  
"You can have some of Melfina's clothes."  
"But... they won't fit me!"  
"I can fix them!" Melfina piped in cheerfully.  
The fangirl gave Melfina a look that simply said "I don't wear skirts." The bio-android just stood there, smiling obliviously.  
"Fine. Deprive me of new clothes!" she sulked.  
"Aww... Don't be sad!" Gene said mock-comfortingly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
Midori blushed. _A bishonen's hand... on MY shoulder! Too bad it's not Jim. _   
"Oi, Gene-sama?"  
_Wai! Somebody called me Gene-**sama**! _"Hai?"  
"I only accept Jim's hand being **anywhere** on me. Please remove it immediately," she instructed him calmly.  
Gene sulked again as he obeyed her. He knew how violent some girls could be when angered. _Jim needs a turn to find love! _he calmly told himself, although he had a difficult time believing it.  
"Jim! You saw what he did!" the other-world girl exclaimed, hugging him.  
"You DO know he's always like that, right?"  
"Hai. I was just hoping..."  
"Eh?" everybody except Melfina and Suzuka asked, leaning in closer.  
"That you'd defend my honor..."  
They sighed in unison. Gene and Aisha had been expecting something better. Jim's sigh was out of relief.  
"What? What's wrong?" she asked, falsely puzzled.  


*******  


Jim almost got a nosebleed at what the hotel clerk told him. "Share a room? With HER?" he yelled, pointing at Midori, who just smiled.  
"What'cha bein' so shy about, darling? It'll be romantic!" she grinned.  
Gene and Aisha snickered. Suzuka sweatdropped. Melfina just continued to smile.  
"I'd be better off with Gene!"  
"HEY! What's THAT supposed to mean?" Gene and Midori yelled.  
"C'mon! Why can't I stay with somebody else?"  
"You two have to share a kid room. It's a room where the beds are smaller... And it's more fitted towards your budget."  
Jim stiffened. The man had struck a nerve...  
"By the way, why are we staying in a hotel?" Aisha asked Gene off to the side.  
"We haven't paid the rent in a while. We can't go back until we make some more money," he explained quietly, not wanting to miss any of the interesting scene.  
"Jim, darling, just give up. There's nothing you can do about it," Midori said sweetly.  
He sighed. "It seems not," he muttered before he suffered himself to be dragged off to their room.  
  
  
  



	3. Wai! Nosebleeds and humiliation!

**A Fangirl's Dream  
**Chapter Two  
Wai! Nosebleeds and humiliation!  
*******  


Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't sue, just laugh. Please.   


*******  


" 'An-Darling?" Midori whispered under the cover of night. "Jim? Are you awake?"  
"I am now," he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"I can't sleep."  
"What's wrong?"  
"My bra's uncomfortable, and I left my favorite shirt for sleeping in back in my world."  
"So wear something else."  
"The other thing I have might make me... glow."  
"Glow?" he inquired dubiously, raising an eyebrow.  
"Didn't you know? Girls don't sweat. We glow."  
He sweatdropped. "Can't you wear anything else?"  
"Well, I can, but it's kinda... showy."  
"Eh? What do you mean, 'showy?' "  
He clapped a hand over his eyes as he heard the rustling sound of clothes.   
"This's what I mean," she said as she flicked on the lightswitch.  
She was wearing a button-down shirt that was completely open except for one button, and a pair of green girls' boxers.  
She turned the lights off, and he could hear her climbing back into bed. Something wasn't right. He felt something warm and soft up against his side.  
"N... Nani? What are you doing in MY bed?" he yelled, his nose almost bleeding.  
"My bed's hard, and it hurts my back," she calmly explained.  
"Then I'll sleep over there, and you sleep here. All alone."  
"No way! I don't want you to suffer over there!"  
Jim sighed in exasperation and gave in. Midori cuddled up to him. _She's kinda sweet... _he thought to himself. _...In that screwed up way of hers.  
_

*******  


The fangirl yawned and stretched as she walked into the double room the adults had shared. She blinked upon seeing Jim, sitting at the table, his head right next to his cereal bowl. What she could see of his face was bright red.  
"Jim? What's wrong?"  
"Huh? NOTHING! Absolutely nothing!" he exclaimed nervously, blushing even further.  
"What happened between you two last night?" Aisha inquired.  
"Nothing."  
"Then why's Jimmy-chan so upset?" Gene teased.  
"Don't expect me to know. I can't read minds."  
"If nothing interesting happened, then what **did** happen?" the two people who annoyed Jim most (next to Midori-chan) wondered.  
"My bed was uncomfortable, so I slept in his."  
Gene, Aisha, and even Suzuka's eyes widened, and they almost spit out their breakfast while choking on it.  
"Oh, Jim! Your first girlfriend and you've already gotten to third base!" Gene applauded, crying.  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" the two twelve year olds screamed.  
"You should believe them," Suzuka added. "I didn't hear any noises like the ones when Gene brings home a date."  
The pilot of the Outlaw Star blushed, laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck.  


*******  


Jim sighed as he headed towards the door to the room he had been forced to share with Midori. He felt he had been embarrassed enough for one day. Sulking in bed would do him some good. Absentmindedly, he opened the door.  
"M... Midori-chan!" he exclaimed as something warm and wet trickled down, past his lips, and onto his chin.  
"Jim-kun! You shouldn't walk in on me like this! We just met, and we aren't that far into our relationship yet! Honestly, what kind of girl do you take me for?"  
He fell backwards, onto the carpeting, unconscious. A small stream of blood flew out of his nose.  


*******  


Jim felt something soft and warm against the back of his head.  
"Jim! Wake up! Speak to me!" a voice he recognized as Midori's pleaded trough what sounded like tears.  
"Midori-chan? Is that you?" he said weakly, opening his eyes.  
"Jim! You're alive!" she exclaimed, hugging him into her... bosom.  
"Ugh... You're squeezing too hard," he said, somewhat muffled.  
"Oh, gomen," she giggled, letting him go.  
He sat up, rubbing his head. "What happened?  
"You kinda... walked in on me changing."  
"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
"It's OK! I forgive ya!" she exclaimed, clapping him hard on his back, sending him flying into a wall.   
"WAAAHHH!!!!!"  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
"That's fine. I'm fine. We're all fine," he said dazedly.  
  
  
  



	4. For the love of soap operas...

**A Fangirl's Dream  
**Chapter Three  
For the love of soap operas...  
*******  


Disclaimer: Don't sue. I own diddly squat and a penny. I hurt my wrist falling in our driveway (^.^;) and I'm losing my voice. By the way, I don't actually watch soap operas. I'm stuck in school, instead. You can tell I'm a shoujo manga fan, ne?  


*******  


Midori sobbed uncontrollably into an oversized handkerchief.  
Jim almost crashed into a wall as he slid into view. "Midori-chan! What's wrong?"  
"It's so... sad! Hayami is dying in Miome's arms! She never told him she loved him, and now it's too late!"  
"How the hell can ANYBODY get so upset over a damn SOAP OPERA?"  
She sniffled. "You don't have to be so **mean** about it!" She burst into tears.  
"Wah! Don't get upset! I'm sorry! Don't cry!"  
"Sorry. I just get a little... **emotional** over things like this!" she sobbed.  
"Aww. There, there!" he teased in a mock comforting voice, hugging her.  
She blushed like someone out of shoujo manga, and then proceeded to wipe her eyes. "Jim, you're so sweet! I'm the luckiest girl in the universe!"  
That last comment had confused him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"I'm lucky to have met such a wonderful guy!"  
Confusedly, he pointed at himself, her, and then himself again. "Me? But... Me? You think? Me? I'm... great? Do you mean...? Boy... friend? Huh?"  
She smiled. "You're so cute when you're confused! My darling!"  
Jim's look of confusion was replaced by blushing as she hugged him.   


*******  


"Hey...Gene... Think they know we're here?" Aisha whispered from behind the corner.  
"Not a chance. They're too busy to notice anything."  


*******  


One of Midori's sensitive (for a terran's, at least) ears twitched slightly. "Is it just me, or d'you hear something?"  
"I hear it, too."  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't they know it's impolite to spy?"  
The fangirl picked up the "Outlaw Star Owner's Manual" (A/N: I want!) and threw it at a corner.  
"OW! Aisha, don't use me as a human shield!"  
"You're too convenient to pass up."  
The two twelve year olds sweatdropped. "Jim, are all adults insane?"  
"I believe so."  
"We're doomed, then."  
He nodded. "Yes, we are."  


*******  


Everybody was a lot happier because they were back in their own home. Midori had somehow managed to worm her way into sharing a room with Jim...  


*******  


(A/N: Wai! A flashback!)  
"But why can't I sleep in Jim's room?" Midori whined.  
"Because you made his nose bleed at the hotel! We had to pay the cleaning bill for it!" Aisha scolded.  
"I promise I'll clean it up if it happens here! Besides that, I can't sleep in anybody else's room!"  
"Huh?"   
"Aisha-sama and the other ladies need privacy from somebody as meddlesome as me. I don't trust Gene enough to sleep in his room, either."  
"Nice to know what your opinion of me is..." Gene sulked.  
"I don't mean it like that, Gene-sama! I'd just rather not have to leave the room every time you bring a girl home."  
"Must you bring THAT up?"  
"Well? Can I stay in Jim-kun's room? Please?"  
The three women looked at each other, and then nodded.  
"WAI!"  
Jim had been standing there during the conversation, full of angst. _Do I want her in my room... or not?  
_

*******_  
_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WE CAN'T AFFORD ANOTHER BED???!!!" Jim shrieked at Gene, his face turning red, but not out of blushing.  
"Our budget's really tight. We haven't had a job in a long time," the irritated pilot explained. "Besides, you should be grateful you have such a sweet girlfriend!"  
Jim's hand shook angrily and his eye twitched. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
"Jim," Midori said softly. "Don't take your anger out on Gene-sama. It's not his fault I'm so annoying."  
He suddenly sobered, seeing there were tears in her eyes. "I... I'm s-"  
But it was too late. She ran off as fast as she could.  
"Wait! Midori-chan!"  


*******  


Midori stopped running and quickly hid behind the tube thing at the little playground. _If this doesn't work, nothing will!_ she thought to herself. _  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Where the bloody hell are you?

**A Fangirl's Dream  
**Chapter Four  
Where the bloody hell are you?  
*******  


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Outlaw Star. However, I do own me! And, hooray, AOL is working right again! ^.^ By the way, there's gonna be some Jim-angst and an actual plot here now! WAI! <3 Jim's taller because, well, I can't deal with a guy's eye level being at the same place as my boobs. -.-;  


*******  


"Midori-chan! Where are you? I'm sorry!" Jim called as he searched through the town, ignoring the staring passerby.  
"Jim, let's go home. She'll be back soon! I'm sure of it!" Gene said comfortingly as he clapped his young friend on the shoulder. "Come on! We've been looking for three hours!"  
"No!" he cried. "I won't stop until I find her! This is all my fault!"  
The red-haired pilot stood and stared. He'd never seen the little guy like this before.  


*******  


Silently, Midori watched the object of her affection (A/N: I AM NOT OBSESSED!) from inside the plastic tube. She was shocked, but also bored. Sitting around for three hours straight was just no fun at all! _Maybe I should let him find me..._ she thought, full of guilt.  
She began to stretch out her legs, as she had been sitting in the same position that whole time. "Jim, I-" she began, before she felt someone's hand over her mouth, muffling her apology.  
"Shhhh! Be quiet now, my dear," said a somewhat familiar voice.   
A few strands of aqua hair blew into her range of peripheral vision. Immediately, she knew who it was. "Hrhree Mafuful!" she exclaimed, rather flawed.  
"No, dear. It's pronounced Harry MacDougal," he said calmly. "Now, promise to calm down and don't run away. I'll release my grip."  
She nodded to the best of her ability, and felt his hands leave her face. Abruptly, she turned to face him, slapping hand ready. She stopped upon seeing his face.  
His eyes were closed and crusted over, but he seemed to know where everything was. "Harry? What happened to your eyes?" she asked weakly, forgetting her usual dirty language.  
"Not happy to see me? I don't blame you. You see... I am blind."  
"But... how?"  
"My dear Melfina, you will find out soon enough."  
"But... I'm not..."  
He pressed a finger tenderly against her lips. "Now, now. Be quiet, my dear."  
Midori admitted it to herself and only herself: She was similar to Melfina, physically. Almost the same height, similar voices, and, hopefully Harry hadn't had a chance to notice it, similar bust sizes. However, the fangirl's hair was more like Jim's than anybody else's, except for the color, but Harry didn't know that.  
Upon thinking about her height, she was grateful that Jim had had a **major** growth spurt of eleven inches, making him three inches taller than her.  
The once-violet-eyed bio-android pulled a large, nondescript cloak out of a bag Midori had been too distracted to notice. "Put this on. I'm going to get you away from that horrible Gene Starwind!"  
"OK, I'll admit Gene isn't the most charming guy in the universe, but he isn't that bad once you get to know him..." But her words fell upon deaf ears. (A/N: No, not literally.)  
She sighed, and pulled the dingy cloth on. "Where are we going?"  
"Back to my ship, of course."  


*******  


Jim collapsed onto a park bench. They had been looking around for five hours. His feet were tired, but he hadn't given up yet.  
"Wanna go home?" Gene asked, unusually thoughtful.  
Jim didn't answer. Tears began to fall from his eyes, soaking his clothes where they fell. "Dammit," he whispered softly to himself. "Dammit! Where the bloody hell can she be?" He was less soft the second time.  
"Just relax, Jim! I know she's fine! She's probably waiting back at home!"  
"Why do I find that so hard to believe?"  


*******  


A few months before our story began, a certain aqua-haired bio-android and his brother had been on a much needed vacation. They had decided to stay on a remote jungle planet called Zeitgeist.  
One the thirteenth day of the getaway, Harry had gone exploring a bit further than he had on her previous days. He had come upon a large cave that had aroused his curiosity.  
He had gone in further, hoping to find a beautiful gem to give to Melfina.  
"Who's there?" a deep, cold, female voice sounded through the cave.  
He couldn't see who the voice belonged to, so he answered meekly. "I am... Harry MacDougal."  
"A male in MY presence?" the woman's voice echoed angrily.  
"Eep."  
A pair of disturbing, glowing red eyes focused on him through the dark. They were the last thing he saw.  
  



	6. Darling! Save me!

**A Fangirl's Dream**  
Chapter Five  
Darling! Save me!  
*******  


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue! Oh, and could you please give me a challenge in your reviews! I'd really appreciate it! My crush thought I was a guy (Masaka! These're huge (Or so I'm told)! How the hell could he think I was a boy???), and I need to be cheered up!  
Wufei: You're strange, onna.  
::hugs her Oniichan, and smiles psychotically:: Shut up or I'll make you play dress up.  
Wufei: O.O  
By the way, I can't remember the real name for the MacDougal's ship, so I'll just use the fake name, El Dorado. At least, I THINK it's fake.  


*******  


Midori sighed. Harry, like all other men, just wouldn't listen. She gave in and obligingly followed him. _Might as well help the poor guy out. I guess I have a soft heart, _she thought to herself.  
"Where'd you park?" she humored him.  
"Dystopia Dock," he replied quickly.  
_Dystopia? Damn! We're probably going to get mugged!_ (A/N: A dystopia is defined as a place where conditions are considered to be as bad a possible, whether it's real or imaginary.) _Jim-chan-darling! Save me!  
_ "Don't worry, Melfina dearest. We'll be there soon!" he said comfortingly.  
"That's not what I'm worried about..." she muttered in a way so that he didn't hear her.  


*******  


Jim burst open the door of their small apartment. "Melfina! Is Midori here?"  
Melfina turned to look at the young genius. "No, Jim..."  
"Where the hell can she be?" he screamed as he collapsed onto the floor, tears in his eyes.  
_Poor Jim,_ Aisha thought to herself. _I've never seen him so upset.  
_ "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" he cried, sobbing uncontrollably.  


*******  


"We're here!" Harry cried as he opened the door to the El Dorado.  
"Hi, Harry," Ron said, not even looking up from his Trenchcoats Today magazine. "Did you get the right girl this time?"  
"I'm sure of it! This IS Melfina!"  
"Uh... Excuse m-"  
"OK. I just hope nobody ends up suing us."  
"Yeah. We barely have enough money for these damn docking bills."  
"HEY!" Midori yelled abruptly.  
"Huh?"  
She clenched her fist and growled. "As you haven't noticed, I'm NOT Melfina."  
"DAMN!"  
"Why do you want her all of a sudden, other than your little obsession, Harry-kun?"  
"Our employer told us to get her out of Gene Starwind's hands. After that, he doesn't care what we do with her."  
"Another question. Why're you blind?"  
"Some angry, man-hating Queen did this to me."  
"I'll help you out."  
"You'll help us get Melfina!" both of the brothers cried.  
"NO! I'll help you get your sight back."  
"Almost as good. OK," the aqua-haired man agreed.  
The fangirl sweatdropped. _Bakas...   
_"By the way, what's your name?" Ron asked, blinking.  
"I'm Midori Ryuu. Jim's future wife."  
Their eyes widened in surprise. "You're ENGAGED? But you're only kids!" Harry exclaimed incredulously.  
"We're not engaged... yet," she explained, grinning diabolically as she plotted to herself.  
"I pity Jim," Ron whispered to his brother off to the side. "He's got a psychopath for a girlfriend."  
The bio-android nodded in agreement, while Midori began to laugh insanely._  
_

*******  


The next day, Jim clenched his teeth determinedly as the entire crew walked around town, putting up missing person posters of Midori. They had filed the police report the day before, which had almost given him a nervous breakdown.  
"I won't give up. I won't give up. I won't give up," he repeated to himself.  
"You OK, Jim?" Gene inquired worriedly, hearing his young friend's words.  
"I'm fine," he grumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Lovely little vacation to Feral!

**A Fangirl's Dream  
**Chapter Six  
Lovely little vacation to Feral!  
*******  


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please, don't sue me. School's out for the summer, and I'm bored to death already. Damn mosquitoes...   


*******  


  
"Harry-chaaaan..." a voice called into the aqua-haired man's ear. "Haaarry... Wake up!"  
Annoyed by the whispering, Harry MacDougall sat up, awake. "Whaddya want?  
"We're leaving to go to Feral. Remember, the lovely little vacation spot where the Queen of Vengeance took away your sight?"  
That one little comment triggered a memory...  


*******  


'Twas the third day of a week-long vacation that Harry decided to explore the forest around the cabin on Feral that he and his brother had rented. The woods were dense, damp, and somewhat cool on that Tuesday morning.   
The violet-eyed psychopath drew his jacket close about him as he shivered slightly. The foliage above him was rich and green, with dead leaves from the previous Fall crunching under his feet. During his wandering, he stumbled upon a lovely little brook where many different flowers grew. Unusual curiosity overtook him, and he ventured to where the stream began.  
Its origin turned out to be someplace in the dark cave that stood before him. He noticed a faint smell of amber incense, and it was very pleasant. The faint wisps of smoke seemed to pull him into the cave, and he was unable to resist.  
"Hello..." he said in an uncharacteristically weak voice, casting his eyes about.  
In the darkness, a pair of eyes opened and glared at him. There was suddenly a small glow, and then a large one, as a candle was lit. Before him stood a lovely woman with purple hair and green eyes, with her dress and slippers matching them.  
"Who are you, who intrudes into my cave, mortal man?" she growled.  
"I... I'm Harry MacDougall, and I was just..."  
"SILENCE! No excuses! You have gazed upon me, but you shall do so to no other woman!"  
Suddenly, he was in darkness. The next thing he knew, Ron was yelling:  
"Harry! Wake up, Harry!"  
He sat up, and opened his eyes, but he could not see. He was blind.  


*******  


"Harry, pay attention to me when I talk to you and stop daydreaming!" Midori yelled as she hit him on the back of his head, snapping him out of his reverie.  
"I try to be wistful and dramatic..." he muttered.  
"Go get dressed and get into the Shangri-La! We're leaving at noon!"  
He muttered about it, but he did as she said.  


*******  


Harry could feel the movements of the Shangri-La around him as they took off. After so many years of this being routine, he just sighed and decided to sleep off the rest of the trip. He couldn't even be in the navigation system, because the Vengeance Queen's spell was very thorough.  


*******  


The aqua-haired psycho awoke to the stopping of the ship.   
"Harry, you can get up now. We're here," Ron's voice came gently, as it only did for his younger brother.  
"Get yer ass up! We're going!" Midori yelled, ruining the pleasant ambiance of the morning.  
"Hai, hai..." he muttered, standing up and taking his backpack from his brother's outstretched arm.   
They shuffled out of the spaceship, stretching their arms and legs gladly. Harry could smell the damp air, with that same amber incense carrying on it. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he didn't have anything to lose except his life, and it didn't feel to him as though it would be any big loss.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Tea and cookies!

**A Fangirl's Dream  
**Chapter Seven  
Tea and cookies!  
*******  


Disclaimer: I own diddly squat, except for Midori (me) and Hana Murasaki. Please, don't sue me, for it would be pointless, as all I have in my purse is roughly six bucks and some breathmints.  


*******  


"Okay, Harry. Can you tell me what Miss Vengeful Queen looked like" Midori asked quietly as they arrived at the cave entrance.  
"Wavy purple hair, green eyes, green clothing, kinda shapely..." Harry smiled at the last part.  
"Baka hentai..."  
"Well, she was!"  
"Either way, you two have to stay out here. She's a man-hater, so she'd probably come down on all of us if you came in. Now stay put or I won't help you," the adolescent girl lectured them.  
"Yes, ma'am," they agreed obediently.  
"Now, I have to make it obvious to her that I'm female," she began as she undid a few of the top buttons on her shirt. "Or else she'll mistake me for a guy and set her wrath towards me."  
Harry began to brush out her hair, making in shiny and curly. Ron let her borrow a necklace. At the sight of the slightly effeminate brothers, Midori sweatdropped. She acted more like a guy than they did.  
"I guess I'm ready," she commented uncertainly as she started into the cave, with the most girly, mincing walk she could manage.  
When she was out of sight of the guys, she began to tremble slightly.  
"Miss Queen Lady? Are you home?" she called in a high-pitched, but not chipmunk-ish voice.  
"Who goes there?" a voice growled from the very heart of the darkness.  
"Merely some girl here on business."  
A few candles were lit, and they revealed a voluptuous woman with wavy purple hair and green eyes in a green dress and slippers, eating cookies and looking sulky. She was not quite as Harry had mentioned.  
"Um... Hi," Midori greeted her, a bit confused.  
"What do you want?"  
"My friend... you took away his sight and I agreed to help him get it back. Could you maybe please return it to him?"  
"Why should I?" the woman grumped.  
"Well, he's not really my friend. He kidnapped me, thinking I was somebody else, and I promised to help him get his eyesight back if he let me go," she explained.  
"Do you even know why I'm so hateful towards men?"  
"No... Could you tell me?"  
"You mean you'd like to hear it? Of course I'll tell you!" the woman exclaimed.  
She snapped her fingers and a table with a tea set and a plate of cookies on it appeared in front of her, with an extra chair. Midori sat down across from the strange lady.  
"First of all, my name is Hana Murasaki. I was once a normal girl, working as a waitress at the hotel bar. That was three years ago. Then, one day, a man with bright red hair and blue eyes visited the hotel. He said some charming words, and managed to get me into bed. The next morning, I woke up alone in bed. I got dressed and went down to start working, when I saw him with his arm around another girl, heading up to his room.   
"That day, I swore off men and ran off to this cave, where I learned how to use some scattered bits of magic. The locals nicknamed me the Angry Dryad, which annoyed me further. They tried to make me into a tourist trap, which motivated me to learn some more aggressive magic, which I used to preserve my privacy."  
"That red-haired man... Did he have two scars on his cheek?"  
"Yes. Why, do you know him?"  
"Don't feel bad about him doing that to you! His name is Gene Starwind, and he's just a big jerk most of the time. He does the same thing to a lot of girls. All you have to do is kick him where it counts!"  
"How do you know him? Did he do it to you, too?"  
"Of course not! I'm too young, and I already have my sights set on his younger, sweeter, more intelligent partner, Jim!"  
"Could I.. have his address? You know, so I can kick him?"  
"Sure!" Midori agreed, handing her a Starwind and Hawking business card.  
"Thanks!"  
"No, Hana-chan, about getting Harry's eyesight back..."  
"Oh, right!" she began, handing her a little eyedrops bottle. "Just give him one drop in each eye. It'll hurt like hell, but he'll be better right away!"  
"Thanks! Come visit us sometime!"  
"I will if you will!"  
"Don't worry, I will!"  
"Goodbye!"  
"See you later!"  
The adolescent almost skipped out of the cave in her happiness.   
"Harry-chan! I have something you need!" she exclaimed, waving the eyedrops bottle. "Come here so I can give it you you!"  
Obligingly, the violet-eyed man walked over to her.  
"Open your eyes and don't scream! This may sting a bit!"  
Not taking the warning seriously, he opened both his eyes. Midori squeezed the bottle slightly over each eye, and by the time she was done, Harry was screaming bloody murder.  
"Guess how I got it!"  
"You stole it?"  
"AHHHHHH!!!!! My eyes!"  
"No."  
"You beat her at a game of chess and she gave it to you?"  
"I don't even know how to play chess."  
"You fought her for it?"  
The aqua-haired psychopath rolled around on the ground, trying to claw his eyes out.  
"Nope. Give up yet?"  
"Fine..."  
"I gave her Gene Starwind's address so she can kick him in the crotch."  
"It's a win-win situation!"  
"Yes, it is!"  
The younger MacDougall brother stopped screaming, rolling, and trying to gouge his optical orbs out with a stick and stood up. He brushed the dirt off of his clothes and looked around.  
"I... I can see! I know what Midori looks like now! Midori-chan, you're pretty! Maybe I should forget about Melfina and keep you!"  
"Shut up or I'll give you more eyedrops."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
  
  
  



	9. Let's go home.

**A Fangirl's Dream  
**Chapter Eight  
Let's go home  
*******  


Disclaimer: As we near an ending, although it's probably not in this chapter, I'd like to thank all the big important companies and people that out Outlaw Star for not suing me. It was very kind of them, considering how horribly spastic and odd this has been. I hope they'll continue to not sue my petite little ass off in the future. Also, a big thanks to my readers! I love you soooo much! You're so nice to me!  


*******  


As Harry pranced around in the background, singing off-key about how happy he was, Midori got to thinking. _I miss Mom. I like it here, but I miss my house, even if it is small and ugly. How am I supposed to get home? If I go home, can I still come back? I'm hungry...  
_ She sweatdropped at her last thought. It was lunchtime, and she hadn't eaten anything. The subtle movement of the Shangri-La made her stomach rumble a bit.  
"Harry! Get over here! Now!" she yelled.  
"Yes? What can I do for you?"  
"Will you please get me a salad or something. I'm starving!"  
"Hai!" the overjoyed bio-android chirped as he pranced off in the direction of the refrigerator.  
"I must be the only sane person on this ship..." she muttered to herself as she waited for her lunch to arrive.  
The aqua-haired happy man skipped back over to her, carrying a plate with a sandwich on it.   
"Here you are!"   
"Arigato. Now go... prance around somewhere else!"  
He obligingly did so. The girl from another world began to eat her lunch and went back to thinking.  
_Are we almost there? I miss Jim, and he's probably worried about me! Yeah, right. All I seem to do is annoy him. Maybe I should leave right after we get home. If we ever DO get home, that is...  
_Midori sank into her bad mood as she grumpily chewed a bite of her turkey on Italian bread sandwich. Everybody was happy except for her, it seemed.  


*******  


Jim laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _  
Where is she? Where could she have gone? It's been four days, and the police haven't found a trace of her. Could she have gone back home? No, she couldn't have, because she had no way to. If I ever see her again, I'm going to apologize.  
No! Not if, when! WHEN I see her again, I'm going to beg for forgiveness! As long as Gene isn't around. He'd never let me live it down. Dammit, Jim! This is no time to think of your pride!  
Midori could be hurt and scared! Who knows what could've happened to her?! I miss her... She may have been annoying at times, but she never meant it in a mean way! We were both so childish...  
_Abruptly, the young blonde sat up.  
"I think I know where she went!" he cried as he sprinted down the stairs and to the door.  
He pulled the door open, and was greeted by a cheerfully smiling Midori.  
"Wow, Jim! I had no idea you were psychic!" she said jokingly.  


*******  


The night before she was to go back to Jim, Midori stayed up late, thinking. She was depressed about many things. So deep in her mood that she didn't even notice the person sneaking up behind her.  
A pair of pale hands slipped over her eyes. "Guess who!"  
"Harry, move your hands or I'll bite them off," she growled irritably.  
He hastily withdrew his hands.  
"Come on... I wanna play!" he said hyperly.  
"HENTAI!"  
"Not like that! Not like that! You have a dirty mind, Midori-chan! I wanna play video games!"  
"Depends on what you have."  
"Well, Ron reeaaalllyyy like video games, especially the RPG ones, so we have a lot."  
"Do you have any battle games?"  
"Very many!"  
And so, they stayed up until three in the morning playing Ron's Sailor Moon game on his gameboy, thereby putting Midori is a cheerful, albeit tired, mood.  


*******  


Midori was surprised to have Jim hug her after her little comment.  
"I missed you so much! Where were you? What happened? Were you hurt at all?" he cried, squeezing her.  
"Relax, Jim!" she exclaimed, returning his embrace. "If we can get everybody in one room, I'll tell my story!"  


*******  


As the door closed, Harry and Ron jumped out from their hiding places behind a car and a fence corner, and ran off towards the Shangri-La to go home.  
"Ron, do you think they'll be happy?"  
"Probably."  
"Do you think I'll ever get Melfina?"  
"Chances are, the sun will go out first. But don't let that dampen your spirits, Harry!"  
"Gee, thanks..."  


*******  


Glad for an attentive audience, Midori began to tell her tale.  
"Well, starting when you last saw me, I ran to the playground-"  
"I knew it!" Jim interrupted!  
"As I was saying... I hid inside the plastic tunnel-thing. A hand clapped over my mouth as I was about to go out to you. After a minute, I realized it was Harry MacDougall!"  
Her audience gasped, and she heard a mutter or two of "That bastard!"  
"His eyes were closed, and when I asked about them, he explained that he was blind."  
A few confused looks sprang up.  
"He took me to his apartment, where I found out that he had thought I was Melfina. After I had to scream at him and Ron to get it through their thick heads, Harry told me his story. So I agreed to help him get his sight back, having this kind and gentle heart of mine."  
She glared at Gene as he snickered.  
"The next day, we set off to where he lost his sight: a cave in Feral on the planet Zeitgeist containing a woman Gene slept with and angered. She became vengeful, Gene. So I gave her this address so she could kick Gene where it counts," she concluded, winking.  
He gulped.


	10. No need to say goodbye.

**A Fangirl's Dream  
**Chapter Nine  
No need to say goodbye.  
*******  


Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, probably, and I'd be a better writer, not to mention a better artist, and a lot richer. If you really loved me, you'd buy me a famous anime! Well, enjoy, and don't sue me, because then I wouldn't have any money, and my computer would probably get repossessed, so you wouldn't be able to read any of my wonderful work.  
On another note, I'm kinda afraid of Gwen Kahn. He's creeeeepy! No offense to anybody that likes him, although nobody I've met seems to.  


*******  


Midori laid outside on the roof of an old car, in their sorry excuse for a yard. She sighed as clouds, smoke, and smog passed overhead.   
_How am I supposed to get home? I miss Mom. I miss my nice, warm bed. Sure, sleeping in the same house as Jim is great, but I miss my nice, fluffy pillows. I miss having a blue sky overhead.   
_ "What'cha doin', Midori-chan?" a familiar female voice inquired.  
"Not a whole lot, Aisha. Just thinking"  
"About what?"  
"How come whenever I tell somebody that I'm 'just thinking,' they have to know what I'm thinking about?" the younger girl mused.  
"Just curious."  
"I'm wondering if it's possible to create a portal between my world and this one."  
"Don't you like it here?"  
"Yeah, a lot. I just miss my mom."  
"I know the feeling. I've been away from my family for about a year and a half. Say, you hungry? It's almost lunch, and..."  
The other-world girl sat up.  
"I can make us something to eat. I just hope there's something decent in the kitchen!"  
"Gene's such a pig, ne?"  
"Hai, hai!"  
Laughing, they walked inside. Aisha had sardine sandwiches and Midori had a salad.  


*******  


"Midori! Midori! Wake up! Jim just figured out a way to get you home!" the Ctarl Ctarl exclaimed from the foot of her bed as the young blonde boy gently shook her awake.  
"Touched by an angel..." the barely awake girl muttered under her breath.  
"Nani?" Jim wondered, a confused expression on his face.  
"Never mind. Well, how can I get home? Will I be able to come back here? Tell me!"  
"We can kidnap Gwen Kahn and force him to make an inter-dimensional transporter!" Midori's 'angel' said cheerfully.  
"You woke me up for a kidnapping plot?"  
Nod, nod.  
"You made me sit up, wearing no more than a skimpy tank top and a pair of Gene's old boxers in front of Jim-chan to tell me that we're going to kidnap a creepy old guy in the morning?"  
Nod.  
"No, not in the morning, now! He won't be expecting anything," Jim explained.  
"Where are Gene, Suzuka, and Melfina?"  
"Melfina's getting dressed, Suzuka's drinking some tea downstairs, and Gene's at Clyde's bar, 'waking up.' Now get dressed!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Now go, Jim-chan, before I smite thee with a pillo- Oh, am I acting a little weird? Sorry, it just happens when I don't get enough SLEEP!"  
The adolescent boy tiptoed out of the room, saying "Sorry!" instead of goodbye.  
"Hey, Midori-chan?"  
"Yeah, Aisha?"  
"I had to chaperone Jim-chan in coming here. Or else he woulda just held your hand and we wouldn't've gotten anywhere in our little plan," the nineteen year old giggled.  
"Ummm... Thanks... I guess..." Midori managed to stutter through her beet colored blush.  
Aisha followed Jim out of the room, closing the door behind herself. The short-haired twelve year old got dressed, rather distractedly, as she was thinking about what Aisha said the whole time.  
She was interrupted in her train of thought by the sound of the door opening.  
"Hey! Guess who I found at Clyde's!" Gene's partially drunken, yet still slightly squeaky voice - owing to Hana's kick - echoed through the house.  
Still brushing her hair, the adolescent girl almost flew down the stairs, greeted by the sight of a rather annoyed, weird old man.  
"Gwen Kahn! Well, it seems Clyde's does attract the unusual!"  
"Why am I here? Yes, yes, why am I here?" the blue-eyed old scary guy inquired.  
"Because you're going to make a - What was it called again, Jim?" Aisha began to explain.  
"Inter-dimensional transporter."  
"-for our friend," she finished, pointing at the pre-teenage girl.  
"Do you know how hard, yes, hard it is to make one of those?" Mr. Kahn exploded.  
"It should be entirely possible to make one, even at gunpoint!" Midori exclaimed in false cheerfulness, her backhanded threat obvious.  
The scary old guy gulped: "Where are your tools?"  


*******  


The next morning, they kicked a very tired Gwen Kahn out into the street, and looked at the new machine.  
"So... I just step in, set the coordinates, and press the big red button..." Midori explained to no one in particular, reluctant to go in.  
"You know, you can come back. I had him make this..." Jim began, sheepishly, as he handed her what looked like a normal watch.  
She was almost crying in her joy as she excepted it.  
"You just press the red button when you want to come visit. It's specially tuned to the transport-" but he was cut off by a surprise: Midori was kissing him!  
Seeing his surprise, she ended it.  
"Sorry, I..."  
"Could you do that again. When you come to visit, I mean..."  
She nodded, her curls bobbing around her face. The romantic little scene was interrupted by the smell of popcorn. Gene and Aisha were munching on a bucket of it, Melfina was smiling, oblivious to their insensitivity, and Suzuka was watching with feigned noninterest. The two adolescents sweatdropped.   
"Well, I guess this is where I say goodbye. At least, for now..."  
Midori hugged everybody, and even snuck a naughty little peck on the cheek in for Jim.  
"Ja ne..." she whispered as she pressed the big red button.  


*******  


And so, for the sake of story convenience, the week she spent there had only been seven minutes in Midori's world. For the same reason, although she waited a week for her visit, only a week had passed in Jim's world.  
Don't you just love happy endings?  


**The end!**


End file.
